


g.i.n.a.s.f.s (seventeen x male reader)

by aussielinevevo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, One Shot, Scenario, imagine, kpop, kpop x male reader, lgbtqia, queer, seventeen x male reader, seventeen x reader, x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussielinevevo/pseuds/aussielinevevo
Summary: seventeen x male reader one shots for my fellow seventeen fanboys! feel free to request.





	1. //no sleeping now// •hansol x male reader•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no sleeping now - goldchain

it was days like these when you felt like utter shit enough as it was without the assholes in your class being particularly assholeish. however, it was never your day, meaning the dickheads would carry on being dickheads and you'd have to let out your frustrations at home by throwing non-breakable items across your bedroom.  
at least there was one ray of hope.  
that ray of hope being chwe hansol.  
"hey y/n!" chimed a familiar voice as the owner of said voice's feet padded quickly across the vinyl floor.  
"hey hansol," you replied dully once he reached you.  
"what's wrong man? are you okay? are you sick? is there anything i can do to help?" he asked, firing questions rapidly at you.  
"i'm not sick. i just feel shitty for no real reason and the fuckboys have decided 'hey, let's pick on y/n because he's the gay one' today," you replied, your voice rising and brow furrowing. hansol looked taken aback at your sudden change in attitude and abruptly launched himself at you. his arms were around your shoulders and there wasn't much else you could do other than wrap yours around his waist.  
"don't worry man. i know how you feel," hansol said.  
"but you're not gay," you replied. he stepped back from your body, which you admittedly weren't happy about due to him being extremely warm and an amazing hugger. you enjoyed his touch more than anything and would make excuses to be able to hug him and the like.  
"anyway, you wanna hang out after school?" he said, changing the topic.  
"uh, yeah. sure hansol. i'd love to."  
"nice! i'll catch you later y/n!" he said.  
as he walked away to his last class of the day, you smiled to yourself, shaking your head slightly as you did so.  
god, you loved that boy so much.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
as you stood against your beat-up car in the carpark, you looked around for hansol. then you finally saw him walking over with a notebook under his arm. it was odd for him to not be running or skipping. hell, he wasn't even smiling. he looked weirdly down.  
"are you alright hansol?" were the first words out of your mouth when he was in earshot.  
"huh? oh, uh, yeah. yeah, i'm fine," he said quietly. he wasn't usually like this with you. when you were together, hansol was this energetic, loud, affectionate, adorable ray of sunshine who only saw the good in the world. now he was quiet, barely moving, almost emotionless.  
"no you're not," you said, taking his hand.  
"i don't want to talk about it now," he said. you were both standing quite far apart, your fingers intertwined, the breeze blowing his loose sweater about and your hair in front of your eyes.  
"what do you want to talk about then?"  
"let's go to the park," he said, his smile returning but not being as effortlessly hansol as it should've been. to you, hansol has become an adjective. to be hansol was to be sweet. to be affectionate. to be loving. to be introverted. to be fun. to be the cutest, most beautiful boy in all the goddamn world.  
and you were stuck being in love with such a boy, a boy so far out of your league you practically were in separate galaxies. nevertheless, you fell in love with him and his goofy smile within weeks of meeting him.  
you didn't know what to do other than procrastinate from your own feelings.  
the fact that he was straight wasn't helping matters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"so," you began as you both sat on swings next to each other, "you wanna tell me what's wrong?" luckily the park was empty aside from the two of you.  
"y/n, how'd you know you were gay?" he asked. he looked into your eyes as he swung himself lightly without his feet leaving the ground.  
"well, i suppose it was because i wasn't noticing girls as much. while my guy friends were gawking at some girl's boobs i was staring at park jimin's jawline. i guess that was a tip off. it wasn't like it hit me in the face one day. i didn't wake up and go 'fuck i'm gayer than tyler oakley', rather it was a gradual realisation. you feel me?" i said, turning to hansol, the latter staring at the ground as he began to pick up speed and swing himself higher and higher.  
"yeah."  
"why'd you ask?"  
he stopped swinging and came to a sudden holt. he turned to look me in the eyes, his deep brown locking on my own.  
"have you ever felt such intense emotions that you begin to question who you are?" he asked. his face was stony and his brow was furrowed.  
"i guess. i mean, i have stayed up so late that i've ended up lying on the floor questioning reality for three hours," you replied.  
"have you ever felt so strongly towards someone that you wonder if who you think you are is a lie? because i have. that's how i've been feeling for the last 8 years y/n," hansol said. his eyes started to well up but he refused to let any tears fall. not yet. not now.  
"that's how long you've known me," you said quietly, not to anyone in particular.  
"yeah. y/n, you've made me feel so strange, you've made me feel things i didn't know i was capable of feeling. simultaneous longing, anger and confusion. i don't know why i feel the way i do. i'm kinda infuriated at you and myself for it. but, most of all, i need you. i always need you in ways i shouldn't need you. i need you to smack some sense into me. i need you to hold me. i need you to listen to me. i need you to share your stories with me. i need you to kiss me. i don't know why i need these things, i don't know what this means for me, all i know is that this is how i feel and, as hard as i try, i can't change it," he said. he held your gaze and wiped the tears descending down his soft cheeks. "i love you y/n."  
"i..." you began. you didn't know what to say. you didn't know whether you would be just a short time need. you didn't know if you wanted him to need you at all.  
"it's okay if you want to never speak to me again after this. i mean, i'd prefer it if you didn't, but it's okay, i understand."  
"hansol, i love you too. and i'm willing to help you figure everything out. i'm always here for you," you said. "so, i was wondering if you'd like to be boyfriends, if that's okay with you."  
"i'd love that y/n. i really would. thank you," hansol replied as you both stood and you embraced his shaking body. he cried into your shoulder and you played with his hair, tracing lazy circles on his back and kissing his hair lightly.  
"i love you," you said.  
"i love you," he said.  
"i love you."  
"i love you."  
"i love you."  
"i love you."  
"i love you."


	2. // last night i dreamt... // • seungkwan x male!reader •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last night i dreamt... - the wombats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way i'm using song titles/lyrics for these titles and they rarely have anything to do with the actual story. this one does lyrically and a few more do tonally. occasionally i'll reference the song in question if it doesn't feel forced or clunky like i did here. once i've publised all the chapters i plan on writing i'll make a list of the songs i used and i'll put the title of the song and the artist in the summary.

you woke up in cold sweat as you bolted upright.  
"hey, what the fuck?" your boyfriend, seungkwan, said from beside you. "it's 3am."  
"sorry, sorry seungkwan. i just... i don't know," you said quietly, you head in your hands as you leant forward.  
"what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing your back lightly.  
"i had a weird dream, that's all. some kind of nightmare," you replied.  
"it must've been pretty bad my handsome boy," he said. "what do you want to do?"  
"i don't know. just sit here with you i guess," you said.  
"do you want to tell me what happened?" seungkwan asked.  
"i dreamt that you left me for some dickhead at a club and i died alone," you said quietly.  
"i..." he said. "i'd never leave you handsome, never ever. especially not some dickhead at a club. i clearly have standards. and why would i give up the most beautiful boy in the world for some guy?" seungkwan said. he rested his head on your bare shoulder and moved your arm so it was around his chest.  
"i'm not the most beautiful boy in the world," you said.  
"yes you are. fite me," seungkwan replied.  
"too tired to fite seungkwan. maybe later."  
"okay then," he said.  
you were both quiet for a while, staying in the position you were in, seungkwan moving around a little occasionally.  
"handsome?" he finally said.  
"yeah?" you replied. he sat up and looked you in the eyes.  
"as much as i joke around with you, i want you to know that i love you so much, i love you unconditionally. no matter what. you don't need to worry about me leaving you or dying alone. i promise that you'll be stuck with me for a long ass time," he said, kissing you softly. "we should probably sleep handsome. i love you."  
"i love you too," you say, kissing him back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you woke up the next morning with seungkwan using you as a pillow instead of his actual one. you smiled and kissed his head lightly. you went to get up when his hand took yours.  
"not so fast fucker," he said sleepily.  
"rude," you replied.  
"i'm not letting my boy leave me on my own," he replied. you raised an eyebrow at him. "it's very cold and you're very warm. please stay for a little while longer."  
"fine. you lil shit."


	3. // if you're gonna be the death of me that's how i wanna go // • jihoon x male!reader •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collar full - panic! at the disco

"i don't understand why you're stressing so much babe," jihoon said from the couch. "you're going to be amazing."  
"you say that, but that doesn't make it true. you can say that pigs can fly but that doesn't mean they can," you replied as you paced in front of your boyfriend.   
"fite me," jihoon said.   
"i don't have time," you replied. "besides, i'd feel bad fiting someone so tiny."  
"shut," he said with a laugh. he stood and walked over to you, standing on his toes as his arms found their way around your neck. "i promise baby, you're going to be incredible."  
"you don't know that."  
"yes i do, because you are the most amazing boy in the world," jihoon said as he kissed you softly and sweetly.   
"goddammit," you said to him. "you're going to be the death of me someday."  
"and you are going to be mine," he replied.   
"seems fair."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"baaaaaabe," jihoon whined as he lazed on the chair. "pleeease," he continued.   
"jihoonie, i love you, but i'm trying to concentrate," you said from the other across from him.   
"but you're my boyfriend, can't you give me a kiss before you go up there?" he asked, resting his cheek on his arm so his speech was muffled. he was honestly adorable, he was small and he looked even smaller is that oversized white sweater he was wearing.   
"i need to practice," you said.   
"babe..." he said quietly. you let out a sigh and begrudgingly walked over to him and pecked his lips quickly.   
"i'm too adorable for any boy to resist, huh?" jihoon said with a smirk as you walked back to your seat.   
"fuck you," you said with a giggle.   
"please do," he replied with a wink.   
"baby, this is not the time," you said.   
"y/n, you're up," your teacher said.   
"wish me luck," you said to jihoon nervously.   
"break a leg handsome," he replied, kissing your cheek quickly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so, the purpose of this assignment was to tell a story, and mine is a fictionalised version of a true story that someone else here knows very well," you began, looking at jihoon, who gave an approving nod and a smile. "there was a prince named jihoon, and this prince was different because he didn't like princesses. he liked the other princes. he wasn't meant to and the king and queen weren't happy with him because he liked princes. then one day, the prince was too busy being on his phone to notice that he accidentally ran a pauper into a pole, goddammit, and apologised profusely for about 15 minutes. the pauper, while in pain, thought the prince was adorable, as this prince was a tiny lil human. so short. so tiny," you said and jihoon laughed from the back of the room. he smiled widely at you and gave you a thumbs up. you let out a breath and continued. "essentially, the prince and this pauper became friends because the pauper didn't have any and the prince didn't really like his current ones anyway. then, one day the prince said to the pauper that he liked boys, and the pauper said he did too. they kissed and it was cute and they decided to be boyfriends. the king and queen couldn't know about any of this because jihoon would be locked away in some far away tower with a dragon and the pauper would be beheaded or something. they didn't want this so they had to keep it a secret from everyone. they'd sneak off to be together and be themselves. one day, the king and queen found out," you said, wiping your eyes and blinking away the tears that were forming. "they locked the prince away for a year and a half." you looked at jihoon, whose smile had faded and was clearly feeling the same emotions as you. "after that year and a half, the pauper couldn't take it anymore and climbed the tower and killed the dragon, running away with the prince to a neighbouring kingdom. life changed, they could be themselves, and while it wasn't perfect, they still couldn't get married if they wanted to, they still got some weird looks, but they got their happily ever after."   
the class applauded. your teacher was confused and jihoon ran up to the front and hugged you.   
"i'm so proud of you," he said in your ear. "and i'm not short."  
"yes you fucking are short stack," you replied, kissing his cheek.   
"fuck off."  
"love you too."


	4. // rainy mood // •platonic chan x male!reader•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainy mood - tomppabeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are going to be published first on my tumblr which is sivanic-sadboy and that's also where i take requests (as well as on my instagram which is sivanicsadboy). this was requested by an anon on tumblr

rain hit the window while you sat by it, the tv playing quietly in the background, however you weren't paying attention to it. the sound of the thunder and the smell of the rain and the lightning strikes were all you could focus on. it was peaceful, so peaceful you opened the window so you could lean out of it and the rain hit your face, cooling you down as you stared out into the city. your best friend, chan, would be home from his interview soon, it was late afternoon so you would still have time to hang out until he went back to the dorm after dinner. but for now you were enjoying the weather and looking out into the darkening city before you.  
"hey," said chan from the doorway.  
"hey," you replied, turning to face him, you arm hanging out of the window and swinging back and forth.  
"what are you doing?" he asked, he looked perplexed. you two hadn't known each other for a long time, just under a year, and he had been to busy with seventeen to see you when it rained, or, even better, stormed.  
"huh?" you said, eyes fluttering shut sleepily for a few seconds and then fluttering open again. "oh yeah, sorry. i love the rain," you explained. you then noticed how odd this looked. you were a boy sitting on your couch by the window, staring outside with the window open even though it was storming like mad and you were still wearing your pyjamas.  
"i leave you for one day," he said with a laugh.  
"i'm older than you," you remarked.  
"to be fair, that's not difficult," he replied. he walked over and sat across from you.  
it was silent for a while, aside from the thunderclaps and lightning strikes from outside of course, you staring out of the window and chan looking confused.  
"why are you so obsessed with the rain?" he asked after about 15 minutes or so.  
"i don't know," you replied facing him.  
"how come i never knew this about you?" he asked. "we're best friends after all."  
"you're an idol chan. we've only known each other for a year. you never asked," you listen on you fingers in a joking monotone.  
"shut," he replied with a laugh.  
"there are things i don't know about you too," you replied. "i don't even know what your favourite fruit is."  
"well then, my favourite fruit is apples, i like making people laugh, i'm asexual and i'm a heavy sleeper," he said, quieter than usual.  
"nice," you replied casually with a smile.  
"you don't hate me?" he asked. "you don't think i'm some sort of robot?"  
"of course not chan," you said reassuringly. "i mean, apples are a bit boring but they're still good," you said and you both laughed.  
"y/n, i'm hungry," he said, pouting.  
"it's not even six," you replied.  
"y/n... pleeeease?" he asked.  
"fine," you replied as you sighed and shook your head, making your way to the kitchen.


	5. // i was made for loving you // •jeonghan x male!reader•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was made for loving you - tori kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon on tumblr. 
> 
> i take requests in the comments here and on my tumblr (sivanic-sadboy)

the air outside was cold and the windows were frosted over. inside it was warm and the scent of coffee wafted through the cafe but nothing was warmer than jeonghan. his smile was bright and his eyes were just so beautiful.  
"hey? you okay handsome?" he asked, waving a hand in front of your face.  
"yeah, yeah i'm fine," you replied, taking his hand. he blushed slightly, giggled a little. "so, what do you want?" you asked, him resting his head on your shoulder.  
"hmmm, just a latte? if that's not too much to ask..." he replied.  
"it's okay jeonghan. don't worry," you said. "i'll be back in a second." you stood and he still held onto your hand, not wanting the let go.  
once you'd ordered and had to explain to several people that no, you and jeonghan weren't very close friends nor was he your brother, you sat back down and jeonghan went back to resting on you. you played with his hair, which he had recently cut short, and he drew on the fogged up windows. he wrote your initials plus his in a heart and you drew a simple happy face. the two of you just drank your coffee, talking about anything and everything.  
"have you thought about what you want to do?" jeonghan asked.  
"no i don't, mr my-life-is-all-sorted-out," you replied.  
"not all..." he said, looking down at your interlaced hands.  
"well yeah... apart from this. have you thought of a plan yet?" you asked him.  
"no, i don't really feel like talking about all the idol stuff, not today. you know?"  
"yeah. it's all pretty shitty," you said, laughing humourlessly.  
"not all of it is. i love you, you know that right?" he asked, sitting upright and looking you in the eyes.  
"of course i know that," you replied, kissing him softly. "i love you too."  
"anyway, do you want anything to eat?" jeonghan asked, changing the topic from the fact that neither of you knew what you'd do about the whole 'jeonghan is gay' situation, or the whole 'jeonghan has a boyfriend' situation. neither of you wanted to talk about it, you just wanted to sit and talk and drink coffee and write on the window.  
it was all so peaceful.  
after a while, neither of you saying much, you didn't need to. the two of you just wanted to finally take some time out to go on a date for once and simply relax, not wanting to face responsibilities.  
"y/n?" jeonghan asked, breaking the silence.  
"yes jeonghan?" you asked, your brow furrowing.  
"you know that i'll love you no matter what happens, don't you?" he asked.  
"i know. do you know that i'll always love you?" you replied.  
"of course i do," jeonghan said. "you always tell me that."  
"i'm the luckiest boy in the world," you said, breathing a content sigh and slouching more in your seat.  
"i believe i am, i have you after all," he replied, booping your nose and settling into the crook of your neck.


	6. // tokyo narita // •hansol x male reader•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tokyo narita (freestyle) - halsey feat. lido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just me being gay lmao

6:30am

your eyes fluttered open and you looked down to your chest to see a sleeping chwe hansol resting there. he was utterly etheral. his bedhead was adorable and his breathing was steady. it was nice to just lay there silently, to feel his heartbeat and think that he is yours and you are his and you were both together in this bed with your legs entangled. you smiled to yourself, you couldn't believe a boy like you got a boy like chwe hansol. he was so warm and he snuggled into your bare chest more. you let out a sigh as your eyes fluttered shut once more, deciding to be blissfully asleep together, not having to face the real world that didn't understand just yet. 

8:30am

"good morning, my handsome boy," said a gruff, sleepy voice from next to you. you turned to see hansol with the morning sun hitting his skin and his eyes glowing and his smile wide and toothy.  
"good morning," you replied sleepily. all you could think was that you were the only one to ever get this, the only one to see him being warmed by the sunlight that streamed through the curtains, the naked boy beside you with his sleepy morning voice and his bedhead.  
and oh, how lucky you were.  
the morning was lovely and with just the right amount of cool air and warm sun, but hansol was even more lovely.  
"earth to y/n," he said with a laugh, that near musical laugh that you were so lucky to hear.  
"sorry, you're just so... beautiful," you replied and kissed him, your hands roaming and finding their way into his soft black hair and his own settled on your shoulders. you brushed his hair out of his eyes and his hand caught your own, his slender fingers interlacing with yours and his heartbeat speeding up, as was yours. 

11:45am

while your sweater was too big for his frame, you couldn't say no to him borrowing it from you. the sleeves went down his upper thighs and the peach coloured thing reached halfway down them, he still looked adorable. his shorts were just visible, which you honestly didn't mind.  
"my gender is pretty boy," he said, looking himself up and down in the floor length mirror in your shared bedroom and you laughed.  
"same," you replied, your arms around his waist and your head resting on his shoulder.  
"let's be pretty boys together then," he said to you, turning around so he was facing you and your noses were touching and his fingers were running through your hair.  
"and so we shall," you said, kissing him. his lips were so soft and his kisses were so sweet and you wished you both could stay like this forever; happy and so utterly in love.  
"we should probably go get lunch," hansol said, breaking away from your lips.  
"in a minute," you replied, reconnecting yours with his and you both smiled into the kiss, standing there for a while, never wanting to let go. 

1:27pm

the clouds shrouded the sky with some sunlight managing to escape through, shining down on the two of you.  
"my legs are getting cold," hansol said once you'd both sat on a bench.  
"move closer then," you replied, needing contact, wanting to just hold him for a while.  
"well, i'm not complaining about that," hansol replied, swinging his legs over your own and his arms around your neck as he rested his head on your chest. you were both so close you could feel his heart beating and he could feel yours and you were just two boys in love, completely head over heels and not giving a fuck about what strangers thought in that moment. he snuggled closer to your body again and you kissed his soft hair.  
he may not have been perfect but he was perfect for you. 

9:38pm

it was your sweater that hansol was wearing that hit the floor first.


End file.
